


SN fic #2--still untitled--I don't know yet

by ohnoscarlett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: immediately post-"Faith"; no spoilers, really. Maybe more happened to Dean than just the heart attack. Electricity is a bitch, folks. Beta from Deirdre, thanks!





	SN fic #2--still untitled--I don't know yet

**Author's Note:**

>   immediately post-"Faith"; no spoilers, really. Maybe more happened to Dean than just the heart attack. Electricity is a bitch, folks. Beta from Deirdre, thanks!

Title:  SN fic #2--still untitled--I don't know yet

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: none

Rating:  gen

Notes:  immediately post-"Faith"; no spoilers, really. Maybe more happened to Dean than just the heart attack. Electricity is a bitch, folks. Beta from Deirdre, thanks!

 

 

  


Dean woke with a start.He had been dreaming.That’s nothing unusual.But he had been dreaming about Jessica. _That_ was new.He looked over at the other bed and saw Sam still asleep. 

 

 

 _Good, he needs to sleep._

 

Dean lay back down and burrowed into the blankets.It was still early, and there was no need to be up.Sam would surely wake him if there was a need.

 

_Jessica…_

 

Strange he would dream of his brother’s dead girlfriend.Dean had only met her the one time, shortly before her death.In his dream it was as if he knew her well, loved her, missed her.Sam sighed softly in his sleep.Dean smiled.Dreams of your girl could do that to you.Dean froze.

 

_Dreams of your girl?_

 

How would he know Sam was dreaming of Jessica?But he was certain.He _knew_.Sam was, this very minute, dreaming of Jess.Not a nightmare, just flashes of the beautiful girl he knew, happy, at school.Dean shook his head and frowned.He rolled away from Sam, wrapping the blankets tight.

 

Dean woke to the sound of Sam muttering to himself.

 

“Socks… socks… socks… Ah.” He looked up to see Sam rummaging through his bag and pulling out a pair of socks.

 

“Man, could you keep it down?”Sam startled.

 

“What?”

 

“I was asleep.Shut it, will you?”

 

Sam looked confused, then irritated.He shrugged and made his way to the bathroom.He closed the door extra quietly, made a face, and grinned stupidly out at Dean over the handle.His moods changed as fast as a girl’s.

 

_Dumbass._

 

Dean smirked and rolled out of bed.He had to wait for Sam to get out of the shower, so in the meantime he made coffee and sat on his bed sipping a cup.In the bathroom, he could hear Sam talking to himself.

 

_Does this kid ever shut up?What’s with him today?_

__

Sam came out of the bathroom smiling.

 

“Oh, good, coffee.”

 

Dean jumped and spilled coffee all over his bed.Sam’s lips hadn’t moved.Sam whirled to face him, and Dean paled.

 

“There is something wrong with you.”

 

Dean’s mouth gaped like a fish.“Damn right there’s something wrong with me!I just heard you say, ‘Oh, good, coffee’.But you didn’t say it!”

 

“I didn’t say it.”

 

Sam sat down and looked at Dean.His eyes were wide and glassy, and he was obviously on the verge of panic.

 

*You’re going to be fine, Dean.*

 

Dean’s eyes got even bigger.He sat up straight and squared his shoulders.

 

*Well, I guess that worked.Can you only hear me or can you talk to me too?*

 

Dean opened his mouth and then shut it again.His lips pressed tightly together.

 

_Can you hear me, Sam?_

 

It was like a whisper.Sam smiled.


End file.
